


Tricks

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because everyone who's seen after it is happy, F/M, I'm not sure if I should tag major character death or not, M/M, idk - Freeform, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Tonks uses her powers as a metamorphmagus to make herself look like Sirius after his death to trick Remus into sleeping with her. Remus is not amused, but it's not like he can change the past.





	

“Sirius?” Remus blinked drunkenly. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

Sirius gave Remus as coy grin. “I came for you Remmy,” he said, looking so much younger than he had the last time Remus had seen him, holding out his hand. “Come on.”

Remus took his hand, and let Sirius lead him to bed.

* * *

Remus groaned, the buzz of his hangover making it nearly impossible to think, until he felt the warm body he was spooned up against. 

His eyes flew open to see bubblegum pink hair.

“Tonks?”

The woman’s eyes blinked open and she turned to look at Remus. “Hey Remmy,” she said, the words sleep slurred. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

Remus just stared at Tonks, and the memory of last night seemed to come back to her. “Shit,” she said, glancing down at her nude form. “Remus, I can explain…”

“You made yourself look like Sirius so I would sleep with you?” Remus asked, getting out of bed in search of his clothes.

Tonks winced. “It sounds so harsh when you say it like that Remus,” she protested, getting out of the bed, (hers, Remus was glad she’d had that much respect at least, to not seduce him into his own bed) the sheet wrapped around her.

“Then how would you say it?” Remus asked, pulling his trousers on. “I was drunk, you looked like the partner I’m still mourning. None of that could be considered remotely consensual.” He grabbed his shirt and left the room. “I thought we were friends Nymphadora,” he said in such a soft hurt voice that Tonks couldn’t even find it in her to be put out with him for using her full name.

* * *

“Remus?”

The soft voice calling his name drew the werewolf’s attention from the book he had been reading to the small figure in the door.

“What do you need Nymphadora?” he asked, turning back to the book he was reading. He hadn’t not spoken to the woman, so much as avoided her completely since that night, almost two months ago.

“I,” Tonks seemed put off by Remus’ coldness. “Remus, I’m pregnant.”

That caused Remus to set the book down and looked at the woman, her hair limply black and eyes dull gray, standing in the door. “And it’s mine?”

Tonks gave Remus an indignant look, eyes flashing orange for a moment before settling back to gray. “Of course it is,” Tonks said. “You may not think well of me Remus, but I’m not a slut.”

Remus nodded, “What do you want to do?” he asked, “I’ll go along with whatever you decide.”

“I’m going to keep it,” Tonks said, her arms wrapped around her middle. “My…my mum will probably insist we get married, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Remus sighed. “We should. It would be best for,” he broke off, gesturing towards Tonks’ stomach.

“I didn’t want it to happen like this,” she said softly as Remus picked his book up again.

* * *

“What’s going on between you and Tonks, Remus?” Harry asked his honorary godfather. “You guys are so wooden.”

“She tricked me,” Remus said, pulling down a book. He had been retreating to the library of Grimmauld Place more and more often as Tonks’ pregnancy progressed. “Made me think she was Sirius, and then she got pregnant.”

Harry nodded in understanding, he understood a lot more than a 16 year old should. “Then you got married?”

“It was the right thing to do,” Remus said, handing Harry the book he had been searching for. “The baby will be mine just as much as it is hers. And I’ll love it, even if I don’t love its mother.”

Harry nodded again, and settled down with the book Remus had found for him.

* * *

“Would you like to meet your son Mr. Lupin?” a nurse asked, holding the bundle in a secure hold while at the same time offering it to Remus.

Remus took the baby, arms quickly adjusting to a position both secure and comfortable. He looked down at the infant in his arms. Awed that he had a part in making that. This was his son and that was never going to change.

Maybe this whole thing hadn’t been a complete disaster.

* * *

Remus sat up with a groan, holding his head. “What happened?” he groaned, looking around. He was in Sirius’ room at the Potter’s old house. Remus hadn’t been here since his 7th year. 

The door creaked open slowly and Remus scrambled for his wand. He pointed it at the door, but promptly dropped it when the door opened fully. “Sirius?” he asked quietly.

“Moony?” Sirius asked back, just as shocked. “Wh-what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here, not for years and years.”

The use of Remus’ Marauder’s name told Remus that this was, in fact, actually Sirius and he threw himself into Sirius’ arms. “I’m sorry,” he cried, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Moony,” Sirius soothed. “I know, I know, you didn’t mean it, she tricked you. It’s not your fault.”

Remus pulled back slightly, wiping tears from his face. “Where are we Padfoot?” Remus asked quietly. “What happened?”

“This is Heaven Moony,” Sirius answered. “And it’s complete now.

Remus leaned back into Sirius and smiled. “It feels like heaven,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own


End file.
